Warrior's Clash
by SpontaneousFork
Summary: Nyssa the young Albino Ender girl and Ardor a mighty Ender-Blaze creature. Two fearsome warriors face each other in what surely will be a epic battle. But will they find something more? Rated K for violence and possible swearing. I've had some good reviews on DA so feedback here would be nice too.
1. Battle of Titans

The Nether, Hell, the most hated place in all of Minecraftia.  
The dull mottled Netherrack stones stretched as far as any eyes could see like a blanket of flesh lit by Stalactites of glowstone hanging like eerie chandeliers dimly lighting the top of the Nether. Great oceans of lava illuminated the floor only interrupted by islands of Netherrack and soul sand.

Today it played host to a duel. Two mismatched creatures squaring off against each other

"I've heard you're a good warrior, which I can't say according your look. I'd like to find out how good you really are, so I challenge you!" Ardors voice boomed. Ardor was tall and wide his big body layered with muscle arched out into four thick tree-like arms he covered his lower half with an Iron garment. His head contrasted to his dark skinned body bright yellow in colour with a maroon lower half it floated above his body as though connected by an invisible neck.  
"Bah! I bet you only look tough!" Snorted his opponent. The complete opposite to Ardor, Nyssa was small and young her skin was not dark but a milky white and clung tightly to her bones almost appearing like a skeleton she eyed him up with a smirk pulling her gold armour-pants up further as they slipped over her hips a size too large for her, her necklace held two orbs one blue the other gold also, they glinted off the lava like her pants, they were not the ideal clothing to be wearing in the Nether.  
"Hmm!" Ardor snorts back at the child before charging at her his heavy footsteps resounding around the Nether Spreading his arms out he summoned three fire balls sending them in Nyssa's direction  
"Screw that!" she breathes out sharply before diving at the Netherrack sliding between Ardor's legs "You gotta be better!" she grinned, not to be taken lightly Ardor hissed as his body vanished instantaneously appearing roughly one meter behind his previous position he jerked out with his leg kicking her upside with his heel, shrieking Nyssa is thrown back a distinct bruise swelling on her body, she rolls back upright and pulls out her diamond sword, the blue weapon turned into a blur as he swung it at Ardor, He parried off the blade with a metal armlet on one of his smaller arms while simultaneously swinging one of his larger main arms down to hit her in the jaw "still think I only look tough? You should learn some respect towards older warriors, little girl!" He growled as he did so. Nyssa was only just out of reach of his hand the parry to her sword and jerked her backwards, snapping her head round her eyes narrowed into green slits "no one calls me a little girl!" She yelled furiously swinging the sword back round aiming to strike the legs from under him Ardor yelped as he teleported backwards a few yards, the move was aimed at avoiding the sword but it still sliced into his calf staining his clothes. Growling Ardor's voice slowly began grinding and clicking like some crazy machine with a sudden haze of fury Ardor's legs strained as he pushed forth in a long bound, it was all Nyssa could do but widen her eyes and gasp as Ardor set before her like a beast, his head seemed to split as his mouth opened leaking a stream of flame to her face, he swung all his arms forwards two glowing as fire snaked between his claws and in rapid succession they slammed into Nyssa's Forehead, Nose, Chest and Solar Plexus. She was all but a white and gold blur thrown across the Nether, smirking Ardor leapt forwards snarling he threw his fists forward hitting her twice in the chin before she even hit the ground. The youngster was sent flying and Ardor let out a breath of air as he closed his mouth. Ardor looked up; the Nether remained unusually quiet he turned his head. Nyssa hadn't gotten back up.  
"Huh? Oh... That was faster than I expected..." he rubbed his chin and advanced over to Nyssa's body and bowed over her "Looks like I've overestimated this little, bony, girl..." he sighed. Nyssa lay face down limbs spread out and no part of her moved.  
"Oh, Notch... Hope I didn't kill her!" Ardor suddenly frowned worried he leant in closer and wrapped a claw around her shoulder and shook gently "it would be a pity, to rip off such a young life!" but her body only shook to the motions of his hand "Nyssa?" his voice rose as a twinge of panic began to set in, clasping her other shoulder with another hand he shook her more vigorously "Wake up!" he yelled louder, he got no response "Oh-oh..." He frantically grabbed at her thin arms sliding a claw underneath the base of her glove. He pressed down lightly searching for a pulse but his fingers pinched at bone any source of a pulse was escaping Ardor's large hands, Nyssa's body had now turned stiff but still pose-able "Damn! I can't leave her like that" he whined to himself "gotta take her to a safer place!" He picked her up by the ribs and draped her over his secondary arms and used his main hands to support her head and legs. The best place to leave her would be back in the Overworld yet the only active Portal he knew of was so far away. Ardor held the tiny body carefully as he traversed hills of Netherrack, The Nether constantly shifted as the Lava eroded at its banks and those few brave Overworld miners who took minerals yet this patch of land seemed marred in a strange pattern. The hulking mass of the Ender-hybrid's body suddenly spasmed and quaked as in a quick snapping movement Nyssa awoke from her faked death-like state grabbing his face and the stump of his non-existent neck the blue bead on her neck glowed as what must've been thousands of volts surged through her hands and into his body sending him crashing to the floor "W-w-wh-what?" He gasped "How dare you? Don't wait for any mercy now!" He yelled, no more did he have to worry about burdening his conscience with her death!  
"Hah!" She laughed "You're only just gonna try!" she swung up punching him in the face, Ardor responded by teleporting behind her and sending a kick to her spine "No you bloody don't!" Nyssa gritted her teeth she rolls forwards using the kick as a push but it still bruises her and she grunts as the pain pulsates.  
"You need someone to teach you some manners!" Ardor snarled as he sent another three flames at her as she rolled  
"Whoa!" she gasped, desperately pulling round she forced her body into an awkward angle thrusting her hands out she mustered up some electricity forcing them into the fireballs, the plan backfires as the blue crackles and orange sparks merge into a wide explosion both combatants were thrown back. Ardor rolled back dizzy from the blast, he tries stands up on his feet attempting to bring his balance back. Nyssa huddles over trying to muster more electricity but only weak sparks are given, she hisses sure that something has cracked in her ribs, struggling she had no choice but to throw rocks and dust at her opponent it was a measly attempt at fighting but all she could manage Ardor easily dodged and blocked the rocks only the small insignificant ones reaching him doing nothing to slow him down. Jumping up he teleported closer to Nyssa  
"Let's get it over with, kid!" He roars bringing out his swords again "You could grow up into a legendary warrior, but you shouldn't have stood in my way!" he brought the blades up  
"And you talk too much!" She snapped and dived at his legs, claws outstretched  
"Huh?" was all Ardor managed to say as she blurred out of view he looked down just to catch her curled round his ankles clawing and scraping at them "Ahhh!" he yelled as his ankles began to weep droplets of blood, focusing energy he burned the ground under his feet trying to shake her off, panicking Nyssa kicked at his other leg using it to swing upwards closer to Ardor's body. Ardor was blinded with the pain, he slashed and waved fire around trying to stab at her instead she scrabbling about clawing at his front trying to get to his face and hopefully block his vision even more. Some sense of vision returned as the pain in his ankles subsided a bit Ardor knew what he could do combining flame and swords he swung down hitting the ground in front of him, creating two lines of fire, with Nyssa between them, and blasts the third flame from his mouth into her, the blast sends her flying off of him  
"Ha!" he grinned triumphant he jumps at her, pointing a sword at her chest with a smirk. Nyssa glares at him before clasping the blade imbetween her palms so as not to slice herself on it, Ardor glared back and applied more pressure to the blade with this bigger arms, to pull the swords down. Nyssa grunted and hissed as she tightens her grip on the blade desperate to keep it up "It's over for you, kid!" Ardor smiled wider as he leans his whole body-weight on the sword, and starts to warm it up, Nyssa looked up and smirked back at him  
"Yeah?" she let go of the blade and teleported back a couple of yards Ardor's weight and strength betrayed him as he slammed face first into the ground  
"I was hoping she won't do that..." he groaned with dust clinging to his face, he teleports upright and throws a few fire balls towards Nyssa, but more for distraction than actual attack.  
"Now I know his pattern..." Nyssa whispered to herself, she stoops down as she runs using chunks of Netherrack as shields to the flames. Ardor mimics her stoop and waits for her to get closer, preparing his swords for an attack, Nyssa used the rocks as cover to inch back over to her sword, Ardor watched her every move, moving her hand out she slid her sword over to her keeping her back tight to the surroundings, spotting an opening Ardor smirks, before blasting three flames towards her - two to the sides, and one to the middle, Nyssa squealed and clung closer to the nearest Chunk of Netherrack only just keeping hold of her sword. Despite this he continues to send more fire-balls around her, while closing the gap with his swords, Nyssa lets out a sharp breath as the Netherrack she hid behind caught fire becoming too hot to bear if she stays here Ardor will surely slay her. Frantically searching round she spots a steep near vertical cliff, it was worth a shot, straining her muscles she leapt forwards and off the cliff hoping for the least amount of pain she exploded in a whoosh of green particles before reappearing in the same uncomfortable position on the lower portion of Netherrack. Slowly she stood up bringing her sword to the ready  
"So, are you giving up?" Ardor yelled down to her a little perplexed at her change.  
"You flipping wish!" she snorts back. Grinning Ardor suddenly teleports closer to her, and punches her square in the face, the punch however could just be used to her advantage as the punch threw her back she threw her foot upwards kicking him in the chin, Ardor went drew back from the kick but he used the motion to twist round on his left foot, and deliver a twisted kick with his right leg into her lower jaw knocking Nyssa down. On the floor Nyssa pulled up her sword ready to block the next attack as Ardor swung back with his own swords, clattering against hers the scraping metals and diamonds sent sparks flying as the both dodged and blocked each other in a dangerous dance of swords.


	2. Waking The Demon

The Nether resounded with the sounds of clashing swords. Neither Ardor nor Nyssa were going to give up any time soon. Ardor leapt back

"That sword is too heavy for your bony arms!" He panted in a snarl

"Hardly this sword is right!" She growled back swinging her so called bony arm back at him, the diamond sword whistling then emitting a high pitched clang as Ardor blocked it, trapping the weapon between his two swords and smirked as her weapon locked in place with his with no hope of retrieving it until he made so. With retrieving her weapon futile Nyssa pushed her sword torwards him trying to force him back, sensing her move Ardor teleported backwards opening his mouth to release fire using it as a distraction to draw back his swords for an attack. Seeing Ardor's mouth open Nyssa dived downwards her sword twisted her wrist back as it only just slid out from Ardor's own blades with the weapon free she swung it up to hit back at him, Ardor bowed back and dodged the swing before counter-swinging with both his swords, Nyssa was forced to spin round on one foot only just managing to bring her sword up to his height blocking one of the blades the second continued its swing slashing down into her leg. Nyssa immediately made a high-pitched screech that could probably be heard all over the Nether she dropped to the floor blood oozing from her leg, the only thing that kept it from being severed was her Gold armour. Now that she was temporarily incapacitated Ardor went to low-kick her in the fresh cut but Nyssa had already brought the sword up to her leg, guarding it, by the time he began his kick, thinking better than to kick the sword Ardor teleported farther away from her and watched her measuring the damage he caused.

Nyssa limped to her feet biting her lip trying not to wince, she keeps the sword closely guarded to her right leg defending the wound but also doubling it up as extra support to keep her upright. Ardor used the momentary delay in the fight to rest, surveying his own wounds he decided to resume the attack. He charged forwards readying his swords, his heavy footsteps were the only warning she got, Nyssa watched him get closer before raising her sword up Ardor ran right into her swinging his swords and throwing three fire-balls but Nyssa teleported back as soon as he runs himself onto the sword letting go of it she teleported out of the way of his attack but his blades sliced above her left eye, Ardor snapped his head up glaring at her waiting for her to attack. Nyssa stared back waiting for him to notice the sword now embedded in his upper thigh. Ardor hisses ready to attack but moving his body embedded the sword further, his adrenalin fuelled fight-spree came to a crashing halt as his leg screamed in agony at the foreign Diamond tool. Making a mixture of growls and whines he reached down with both the arms on that side and slid the weapon out, the sword was almost like a wine-stopper with its removal blood freely flowed from the open wound, he made a small gasp of a whimper as he threw the sword away and covered the wound with his other hands stemming the flow of blood but now he had no choice but to favour the other side of his body. Not trusting of his temporary defeat Nyssa made a mad dash for her sword diving over to it she snatched it up ready for anything. Ardor watched her carefully, trying to mask his pain he straightened himself up but a grimace on his face betrayed him showing the pain of his leg. He may be unable to move at the current time but he still withdrew his swords again to defend himself with. Nyssa only watched, he was not one to be underestimated at all; she squeezed the grip of her sword tightly ready to swing it. The rocky ground rumbled slightly the lava oceans lapped a little more at the beaches of Soulsand. Desperately Ardor teleported towards her hiding the jarring pain from his leg with a roar he swung his swords in all possible directions intent on causing the most damage while letting the least through, Nyssa watched him teleport and matched him, warping up on top of a small wide stalagmite of Netherrack. Ardor winced, glaring at her

"Come here and fight like a man! Oh, wait... you can't, 'cause you're not a man! You're just a little girly!" He spat. That did it. If emotions were audible the Nether would be filled with the screech of seething anger Nyssa's pupils contracted to mere dots, her mouth was rigid with rage preventing any retort as her body sparked off tiny electrical discharges as any sense of control ebbed away. Ardor grinned mockingly, knowing all skill and tact she had will be gone, he readied his fists for what would be the last charge instead she started going backwards.

"Hmm?" He his head drooped in confusement, it didn't matter he teleported forwards making a swing with his sword and flinging flames. He missed with a look of surprise he saw that Nyssa had already broken out into a run and he was off by a mile. His confusion was short-lived as it all went black, a large flat spade of obsidian slammed straight into his face sending him flying back into the tough rocky Netherrack

"What da'...?" He groggily murmured looking up he looked round for the source of it.

It was clear to see why Nyssa ran, a huge Netherdragon loomed over them it's face dominated by a huge nasal horn, it's head was adorned with charcoal ram-like horns its eyes burned like the lava it was semi-submerged in with droplets of lava leaking from them like a Ghast's tears. Its body was covered in glowing cracks as if its veins coursed with magma. Its tail ended in an arrow-shaped spade of obsidian, its claws and horns were all obsidian too. Two large fin-like wings protruded from the lava-sea as well too big to be submerged with the rest of its body.

Ardor stood up in a single leap watching the dragon's burning orange form rising from the lava in awe and fear he hardly moved feeling so small and insignificant to the titanic beast it was clear this monster was the one responsible for shaping this area differently to how he initially remembered it, they must've wandered into its territory. Nyssa had perched back on the Netherrack stalagmite she carefully looked between the two, the dragon was indeed a major threat but she had no quarrel with it, Ardor was the one she wanted to hurt. Ardor looked up spotting the bright golden glint off her armour, he watched her gazing at them both, the problem now was to wait for which one to act first and when. Nyssa kept shuffling from side-to-side struggling to choose which one to go for first, killing the dragon would certainly show who's dominant but it would be pointless to do so. Having made a decision Ardor teleported behind Nyssa putting her between him and the dragon, he began bombing her with fire balls trying to force her into a counter-attack. Instead Nyssa dived down into the Soulsand beach, unlike Netherrack it didn't catch fire but it was quickly being covered in lava as the Dragon began moving out of the Lava spreading it everywhere as it dripped from its body. Ardor teleported away trying not to get hit by the lava going everywhere, He looked round trying to spot Nyssa but the dragon kept grabbing his attention. Again he only managed to spot her through her armour she was still stuck in the Soulsand its not-so-helpful properties slowing her down letting the lava slowly catch up with her, Ardor pondered a few choices he sighed and yelled

"TELEPORT!"

"I don't need to take your advice!" He got a snarl back, Instead of using her natural Notch-gifted abilities she chose to push off a chunk of Netherrack using it as leverage to jump out of the Soulsand

"Fool! We can't fight him separately! He'll smash you!"

"And you couldn't handle me! What makes you think you should bother with a dragon!"

"WHAT? You just wait! If he won't smash you - I surely will!" He snarled before teleporting towards Nyssa again landing behind her, he may have trapped himself into the soul sand but it didn't matter he just thrust his swords outwards striking her from upside down with both swords and a flame from the mouth to make sure she got the hint, the flame hit her in the back of the head and the strike of the swords sent her sprawling to the floor, only just missed by the dragons claw as now it had drained itself of the lava it began heaving its massive bulk onto land but it still had lava embedded in its feet. Regretting the snap decision with the dragon around Ardor teleported forwards grabbing Nyssa by the scruff of her neck he pulled her through another teleport to a safer distance just avoiding the last drizzles of lava about to consume her

"Now you owe me one!" He grunted still gripping onto her she shook and squirmed in his grasp

"No I don't! I don't owe you anything!" She yelped, her eyes had taken on a funny look "You're just wasting your time!"

"I've just saved you!" He snapped back "Uh... Okay, if we keep fighting each other now, we will both be killed, but if we'll fight together against the dragon, we'll have a chance to win, and THEN we'll be able to continue our own battle!" he dropped her down allowing her to grip her back and wipe off some of the blood pooling from the new gashes on her back, noticing him still looking at her she stared back at him, her eyes had a look of struggling between two thoughts as she seemed to go side to side as if debating what to do.

The dragon had now pulled the entirety of its body out of the ocean and now has no lava on its body it sways a little as it adjusts to the slightly cooler air above the lava-sea-level cooling off its scale lost their initial heat-based glow and was more of a dirty orange colour. Ardor returned to watching them both with his swords ready to action, trying to figure out whether the dragon or Nyssa were going to act first. Nyssa mimicked him bringing her sword up ready for a fight, with a glare but it was more of a confused gesture as the sword wavered around as its owners hands shook. The dragon however had pinpointed their new location letting out a column of smoke it bellowed to the high reaches of Hell, with no time to wait for a decision Ardor spun round to face the dragon leaving Nyssa with her thoughts. Seeing the tiny creature bearing arms to it, the dragon pulled itself upwards awkwardly balancing on its hind feet before dropping slamming it's paws down with its full weight behind them sending tremors across the immediate area sending rocks flying and his foes to the ground. Ardor cushioned himself with his hands leaning into a roll he stood back up in one fluid movement, he looked the dragon over trying to think of a way to fight it, the only thing he had against it was that the beast was slow to move, but not slow enough it lashed out with its tail slicing through the air Ardor jumped back, mostly out of shock, to avoid the sudden lash deciding that any offence is better than none he teleported forwards swiping with his swords he tore them through the dragon's leg, they did not go far through it, a cut at best, the beast hissed before kicking him down. Ardor slammed to the ground gasping, he looked over trying to earn some help by Nyssa had not moved

"Screw her! I still can handle him on my own!" He pushed up into a kneeling position and threw fire-balls at the beast's face landing some shots square in the monsters eyes but it merely blinked shaking its head it hardly noticed the flames at all

"How should I attack THAT?" He gasped to himself standing back up he backed off he turned round sparing another Glance for Nyssa who was still doing nothing but watching them intently. The dragon shook itself off again billowing smoke

"Will you just stand there and watch?" Ardor tried to make a plea for some assistance he got only a glare as she vanished behind the Netherrack leaving him open for the dragon who swung its tail again

"What? Ah.. Whatever!" He shifted about in his place pondering how to deal with this beast. The dragon snarled at him swinging it's head down it sliced through the air with it's nasal horn as it's slavering maw spread open trying to net him with it's fangs. The horn almost hit Ardor the impressive size of the appendage worked against the dragon briefly as Ardor grabbed onto it to avoid it's deadly jaws, clinging to the obsidian blade he saddled the dragon's nose infuriating the monster it snarled plumes of smoke angrily thrashing it's head from side-to-side trying to throw him off, the shaking was indeed starting to jar Ardor off his perch no matter how tightly he gripped. Plumes of smoke impaired his vision as he was flung about by the dragons swaying, he desperately clinged spasmodically to the horn. Moving one of his smaller arms was almost like a chore under the pressure wielding a sword with it didn't make it any easier, with little choice he blindly swung the blade hooking it onto the beast's right nostril his sword managed to cut deeper into the softer tissue leaking amber blood. The dragon whined in agony and threw it's head around much more vigorously until finally he couldn't hold on for much longer and he was thrown from the dragon's head he came crashing down face first to the Netherrack mumbling he was suddenly pinned as the dragon pushed down on him with a claw. He tried to grab onto the obsidian blade but the claw was too much he wouldn't be able to pull it out; he opted for the safer plan and teleported away. His chest felt tight and his face stung his breath periodically escaped him as he panted clinging to the Netherrack his attempts at standing upright resulted in repeated failures, the dragon was still up for more, it searched about its paw wondering where its prey had gone it bellowed furiously at its disappearance. Ardor finally managed to push himself up leaning on his swords for balance he still had no idea how to attack the beast now that he was alone in this fight he had to think on the dragon's next move. It didn't take long as the dragon's burning gaze quickly fell on him opening its mouth it released a torrent of fire igniting a lot of the surrounding area, Ardor tried rolling to the side but a portion of him was still engulfed by the flames. The heat licked at his body the Blaze DNA integrated into his body heightened his heat resistance but the intense heat still stung at his skin. With Ardor slowing down to the flames the dragon raised its paws and thrust outwards trying to pound him to the ground. Teleporting was his only choice as Ardor hopped out of the way in a puff of purple particles avoiding the attack the dragon looked at its paws confused for a moment before it noticed what Ardor was doing he had reappeared a meter off the ground and was about to drive his sward into its inner leg, the beast instead raised its leg to meet him half-way knocking off course. Pushing off the leg Ardor tried for a different direction and warped under its belly and made a wide slash at it, the sword sparked and screeched as it was dragged along its underside. Nothing happened, the dragons wide scutes absorbed the attack the sword scratched them but hardly broke the surface Ardor disappeared right after the attack hoping to look back and see it doubled over in pain at the wound but found nothing of the sort  
"Damn! How do I fight that thing?" He gasped to himself. The dragon had spotted him again and made a swipe for him, Ardor ran off circling the beast making little teleportation jumps each time the dragon swung for him, Ardor repeatedly threw fire-balls at the dragon in an attempt to at least distract it but that's all they would do as they hardly phased the creature who now thrashed its massive weight around trying to crush him throwing and bashing rocks about. Dodging a boulder-sized rock Ardor was herded to the corner of a cliff overlooking a vast ocean of lava beneath it; it almost looked to be quivering as the dragon thrashed about shaking the area. He teleported once more trying to get out of the beast's range he ended up behind the monster, it was yet to notice his absence struggling to comprehend an Endermans teleportation ability. It worked to his advantage; maybe its back had a weak spot! Charging forwards he leapt onto the beasts back, running up its spine he swung his blade into the beasts wing easily cutting through the dragon's membrane, it gave out a pained squeak in response and began kicking out with its back legs and bucked about to dislodge him. The only thing Ardor was holding was the sword and the dragon's wild movements pushed him off but he still clung to the sword pulling it with him he rolled down the dragon's wing leaving a long gash in his wake. Its eyes widened in shock and pain and the dragon immediately ceased bucking and flapped its wings throwing Ardor off, he landed heavily with a short gasp for air he looked up at the whining dragon who had begun flailing about desperately snapping it's jaws and spitting flames.  
"Got you!" Ardor yelled triumphantly and made a dash for the other wing but he quickly lost it as the dragon's movements became more and more chaotic but not chaotic enough as it lunged for him with jaws wide open, Ardor stepped to the side of the jaws hoping to ram the sword into its neck but it seemed as though the dragon slipped and tried to roll him over instead. Opting not to be crushed under the dragons' massive body weight Ardor teleported away leaving the dragon to become confused again. The repeated abuse of his teleportation skills had drained Ardor of nearly all of his energy the wound on his leg still did not help this cause, he dropped to his knees with a pant and crawled into a small covered corner, his panting however gave him away and the furious dragon darted over to his position eager for revenge it began to claw out at the Netherrack carving huge slices from the rocks it made good work through it. Pressing himself up against the back of the corner Ardor prepared a fireball hoping it would be enough to at least distract it while he changed places he couldn't hide forever as his space became smaller and smaller as the Netherrack was sheared away. Now was better than never and he threw his weak flame at the dragon but it fizzled out before it even reached half way with a sudden gush of panic he tried to teleport but instead was only jerked a couple of meters forwards, with little to help him now he held his swords up to himself for protection. The dragon made no move against him. Confused Ardor peered out for a few seconds but the dragon snapped at him, it was still there but it made a gurgling noise and turned away for a few moments doing nothing until it suddenly snapped back at him again, Nervous and confused Ardor yelled  
"COME ON!"  
But the dragon pulled back again, but for longer this time, Ardor didn't move in case it was a bluff he seemed half right as a blast of fire covered the entrance in a blanket of flame but it was not directed at him. With all that he had left Ardor bolted out of the corner trying to teleport away but most of the surrounding Netherrack had been set aflame by the dragons blast, and still now in the open the dragon made no move against him looking at it the beast seemed distracted and was paying Ardor no heed.  
"Okay, now what?" he sighed things were already stressful enough "Huh? What's he looking at?" Ardor became further confused and pushed himself up with his toes trying to see what the dragon had been distracted by but the dragon rolled onto its back and leaned forwards it appeared to be chewing at its stomach almost as if it had abandoned the fight and decided to groom itself instead.  
"What in the Nether?" Ardor muttered to himself before suddenly gasping in shock as the dragon snapped it's back twisting backwards, it's body arched and claws stretched as its muscles tightened and strained even its face had been pulled back into an agonizing snarl emitting flames. Ardor could only stare in shock at the howling monster who now tried rolling around, kicking out and spitting more fire, not to let a opportunity like this go to waste Ardor took a quick breather before mustering up some reserve energy and charged the beast jumping onto its spine he grasped hold of a dorsal spike and swung his sword up ready for an attack but was swung up himself as the dragon curled upwards, letting him drop off its back, it's head snapped forwards and it chomped down on its own leg! Its howls of pain were muffled by its own limb and Ardor gawked at the creatures own stupidity to have done such a thing. Releasing its leg it kicked out with to other and flicked its wings pounding the ground in an angry display of power. Ardor backed off and kept his distance he tried to understand what was going on with the dragon but little made sense to him all he could do was try to spot another weak spot but by now it's underside was streaked with blood and it's gored leg twitched about limply as the dragon almost appeared to be sitting down in human like manner it belched flames before itself.  
"I wonder... ah... Whatever!" He muttered to himself before closing the distance between itself and the dragon he spied the wound on its leg and charged up a fresh orb of fire without a moment to lose he threw it into the bleeding cut! The fire still did not do much to the beast but the exposed flesh still burnt a little bit drawing the dragons' attention it glared at him, its eyes spitting venomous rage.  
"Well, you're not that cool anymore! Are you?" He goaded it and charged at it deliberately confusing it with a teleporting leap he reappeared under it and sliced at another leg, the dragon screeched and reared up trying to turn round to face him it tried to whip him with its tail but it was easy for Ardor to dodge. With the dragon weakened he tried to attack it from different sides, pointing at the wound in its leg. The dragon swayed from side-to-side as it tried swiping at him from different angles but quickly recoiled as Ardor threw Netherrack and dust at its face stinging its eyes, the dragon bellowed as it tried to rear up covering its face but as it did so it's stronger leg was taken out from under it and it crumpled back down to the ground.  
"Huh? Okay, that's weird!" Ardor frowned as the dragon stood up and tried to bite at its leg again but instead another leg suddenly buckled as well!  
"Could it be...?"


End file.
